Past:Present
by Lacie Walker
Summary: -Linking fic with Unidentified-. "My purpose is a woman. For a woman. There is only one woman I want to hold in my arms. That's why I chosen my path as a king" It has been the only reason why Munakata Reisi chosen the path of kings. And the only way to reach her. And yet, her purpose is to grant the blue clansman, Fushimi Saruhiko, the power to be a King. MunakataXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Past:Present**

_**Side:Present + Miss手りAs.**_

**Chapter 1: Reason.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own, If own K. I am already rich**

**And I'm not a native speaker, please forgive my grammar and vocabulary error.**

**And for those who had read "Unidentified" fic of mine, be happy :D**  
**This one has the same universe and time. "Past:Present" and "Unidentified" will be moving together. This fic serves as the 'story explanatory' of the events that had happened at the other fic**  
**So, read both of them~**

**Well, If you just want some BL just go to "Unidentified"**

**There will be no Sarumi or BL here… maybe a bit.. but still, this fic concentrates on Munakata Reisi and his present, past, and future. XD**

**And this fic will be more angsty... Though I will add some comedy (later on) xD**

.

.

* * *

.

.

The blue King, Munakata Reisi, was checking some reports from his underlings at his desk.

Since a week ago, a group of unknown had been causing troubles. They rob, they hurt innocent people. Some of them even kill.

It was unforgiveable.

He just glared at the piece of paper he was holding until someone knocked his door. Reisi glanced away from the papers to the door.

"Captain, Awashima reporting"

The blonde woman entered the room with her PDA on hand.

"Captain, A new victim has been confirmed. Hajime Jinku, 34 years old, he was found dead in front of his shop fifteen minutes ago"

"This is the twelve murder victim in this week"

Seri stared quietly at her superior. "Yes, we haven't find any clue yet till now"

"Hmm… anything else?"

"Yes. Actually, about ten minutes ago, The Minister of Welfare contacted us and requested us to let them join in this case"

"The green clan had finally realized this strangeness as well. This will be handful"

"And, captain..."

"Yes, Awashima-kun?"

"The golden king said that he will pay a visit here later"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Fushimi Saruhiko looked at the vehicle from the bridge above it. A truck.

Just a normal truck that carries oil to the station, well, the truck would be normal if there isn't any Scepter 4 clansmen stopping it.

"Stop the truck and show us your id, sir" Akiyama said as he knocked the glass of the truck.

-inside the truck-

A man was holding a remote. Next to him, there were wooden boxes.

The man smirked and pressed the button.

"Sir, We're going to force— "

.

.

.

BANG!

Akiyama was unable to finish his sentence when the truck suddenly blow up, hitting him and the other five men as well.

The third in command gasped a bit when he saw the truck just blow up by booms.

What the fuck is going on in this town? Everything just went crazy in a week. Unsolved murder case, people started to disappear mysteriously, not to mention HOMRA has started to act as well.

It feels like CHAOS will come soon.

A few medics quickly go to those injured man and take them to the safe place where they can really deal with their wounds.

The wounds weren't fatal, since the boom wasn't big at all. But clearly, it will be dangerous.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Suoh Mikoto was walking on the street along with Akagi, Bandou, Kamamoto, and Eric.

Their destination was a warehouse.

There had been rumors that a group of strains are working together, causing uproar at the town. Of course, as a head of a street gang and a King, Mikoto won't let those strains move on as they had planned. Mikoto had sweared that he would destroy anything that could be potential danger to his clan and family.

They looked at each other to confirm their move and they swiftly broke the warehouse's door.

"Mikoto-san" Akagi called his boss when they don't see anyone in there. It's just dark and empty. They couldn't sense any life nearby other than mousses and some insects. "This place is empty"

"Hm. What a cheap trick"

The Red King's sword of Damocles appeared at the sky.

Some of the blue clansmen who were at the bombing location, which was not far from the ware house, watched the sword proudly showing at the sky.

Fushimi Saruhiko glared at it, the glare of hatred.

.

.

.

A few men shouted when the red flame consumes their body. Soon, they are no more than nothing. Even their ashes are burned into nothing.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

It doesn't even need to have the clansmen move. Mikoto alone was more than enough to kill them.

One of the men in black pulled out a gun and shoot at Mikoto. But the bullet just melted when it almost reaches Mikoto. This is the power of King. Unless they are fighting with other king, they are invisible.

"What are you, Monster!?" The man screamed and tried to save himself as he run towards the exit. But before he could reach out, his body just burned and turn into ash, and then not even the ash left.

The red clansmen could only stare and gulped. No matter how many times they had seen their boss this way, this always scared them.

"We should move out now. Where is the next place?" Mikoto asked his clansmen as he light the cigarette on his mouth with his power.

"The next is the club"

"The let's get moving"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Then, what brings your Excellency here?"

Reisi looked at the man in front him. They both sat at the 'traditional' part of Reisi's office.

A very tall and lean-built old man with tanned skin. He possessed shoulder-length white hair, slicked back and neatly parted down the nape of his neck, revealing a very high widow's peak. His side bangs slip through a blue, diamond-shaped ornament with a smaller white diamond pattern on the external middle. He wears a plain, long-sleeved black kimono with a similar, white undergarment beneath. His hakama is patterned with two red streaks, one horizontally at the ends and another diagonal from the thighs downward pointing to the center of his body. Bordering each of the streaks is a distinct pattern colored black, as with the rest of thehakama. He wears a gold-colored sash around his waist. Flowing down beneath his sash and over his hakamais a pointed-end black cloth, with a free-flowing ribbon falling alongside on its left and right, furthermore with four distinct gold-colored patterns on the front.

"If paying you counts as crime, maybe I won't come here anymore" said the old man, the golden king to Reisi.

Reisi watched him suspiciously. "Iie, having the golden King inside scepter 4's building is a honour"

"I'm here to discuss about the events that had been happening lately" the golden king said before taking a sip at his tea.

"I can handle everything, Your Excellency don't have to come here personally"

"I have to, since you can't handle this case alone"

Munakata sighed. "What do you mean?"

"Don't think I don't know you are having problem with this case"

Munakata eyed the old man. His expression wasn't a pleasant one. It's not like Reisi's glaring, it's just the atmosphere he created was too intimidating.

" Therefore I have to ask you, Munakata Reisi, for what purpose do you become a king?"

The next thing followed, was a long silence. Both of them stared at each other with intimidating atmosphere.

"I've become a king in order to accomplish my goal"

"And what is that goal of yours?"

.

.

.

"My purpose is a woman. For a woman. There is only one woman I want to hold in my arms. That's why I chosen my path as a king"

The golden king was silenced as his jaw left opened. Kokujyouji Daikaku looked at Reisi with a disbelieved expression. But the expression faded as he laughed.

"So, a woman comes first, huh? Interesting"

Reisi smirked when he heard the old man's response. It was not expected, but not a regretful one ,in fact, a good one. Reisi had been always wondering what's in the golden king's mind after all.

The old man laughed once again and then stood up. He walked towards the door.

"But let me remind you. The path you choose and your goal aren't easy to reach even when you are a king"

Reisi stared at the King and then chuckled. "That is true"

"In order to turn the situation back before everything gets off hands. I will have you do my order"

"Order?"

.

.

.

"Slay the black clan. Until the last one of them"

.

.

* * *

A/N: Not interesting? I know T_T  
But this is only the first chapter, I promise everything will be better next time x-x

So please leave me reviews~ DX  
So that I won't be sad. Because when the rabbit become sad, they die. :|


	2. Chapter 2

_**Past:Present**_

**Side:Present + Miss手りAs.**

**Chapter 2: Where did they go off to? The answer is...**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own. If I own K, I would make the black and green king appear, of course, I'll make Munakata not so angst.**

**Oh yes, and this chapter explains why no one come to save Misaki~ -insert evil laugh-**

**Hohohohoho~ **

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

Anna sat at the sofa beside the bar counter, staring at her moving red marbles on the table. Suddenly one of them just turned into dark black colour. It breaks afterwards.

Anna stared at the rest two marbles which were still moving around. Her expression was terrified. Her eyes were widened. Cold sweat appeared on her white cheek.

Izumo glanced at the girl with worried face. "Anna, what's wrong?"

Totsuke glanced up from his radio and the looked at Anna. He move closer to the girl and shaked her shoulder. "Anna? Anna? Are you ok?"

Annd doesn't respon to Totsuka, and her widened eyes just stared at her marbles that turn picth black and just broke.

"Anna?!" Izumo as well, tried to slam some sense into the girl.

"King is ba..."

"Anna?" Totsuka called her name once again, asking for explanation.

"King is back... "

Anna swiftly sood from the seat and run out from the bar. Totsuka was about to catch her, but her movement was too fast, which was strange.

"Anna!" Both Kusanagi and Totsuka quickly chase after her...

Leaving the other person in the bar alone...

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Slay the black clan. Until the last one of them. Don't leave one of them alive. This is my order as a king and you will obey me"

Munakata Reisi stared on the sky as he thought about what the golden king said.

Why would the golden king make such order?

What was he thinking about?

"Captain"

Reisi sighed as he turned his gazes from the sky to the woman beside him.

"Awashima-kun, what's it?"

"We've found something strange"

The blue king eyed his second in command. "What is it?"

Awashima offered him a piece of paper. "Captain should see this"

Reisi took the paper and examined it carefully. Reading it to every word it contains, so that he won't miss anything important.

"A group of people suddenly crystalize?"

"Yes. From what we gain from the witness, the people just crystalize and then the crystal break off. None of the nine victim of crystalization survived" the 22-years old woman told her boss.

"Awashima-kun"

"Yes, captain?"

"Did the crystal had colour in it?" asked the captain of Scepter 4.

"Colour? No, captain. Except it is pitch black"

"I understand now"

"Understand what, captain?"

Reisi return the paper back to the woman before he smirked. "We're facing a king here"

"A king?"

The second in command was quite surprised from what she heard from her boss. A king? We're going to face a king? So, the one who created this chaos was a king?

"Awashima-kun, order the men to stand by"

Then Reisi just walked away. He know where he must look for the next clue.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Anna! Where are you?!" Shout the blonde man as he looked around. "Anna! We need to get back before king worries. Anna!" but there were no response so he kept looking around the alley.

As for Izumo, he search at a different alley, but still not far from the bar.

Where did Anna go off?

If Mikoto find out I leave Yata-chan alone at the bar, He's going to kill me..

"Anna! Please come back"

Back to Totsuka, he still calling around. It has been almost half an hour but he hadn't found Anna yet.

"Anna!"

"Totsuka-san?"

Totsuka turned behind only to find a person in blue. But Totsuka knew who he is. "Saru-kun?"

"Why are you calling for Anna? Is she lost?"

"Yes, she just suddenly run away from the bar"

.

Ring

.

Ring

.

Ring

.

Totsuka quickly pressed the answer button hoping it would be from Izumo infroming his that he had found Anna. But it was not. Instead, it was a call from someone he didn't expect.

"To..tsu..ka...san..."

"Yata?"

Saruhiko flinched as he heard that name.

"What's wrong, Yata?"

"It.. hurts... I'm bleeding... so much..."

And then it sounded like the phone at the other side dropped. The call didn't end, but Misaki wasn't there to respond. Not to mention Totsuka heard like something falls.

"Totsuka-san, what's wrong with Misaki?" The bluenette asked the blonde, worriying for Misaki.

"Saru-kun, please go to bar and see Yata. It sounds like something bad happened. I still need to look for Anna"

Saruhiko quickly nodded and make his run to the bar, leaving the blonde to continue his search for the little girl.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Reisi runned towards a building. The building of the golden king where the dresdren slate sleeps by.

He reached the entrance only to see the golden king's guards lay on the ground with parts of their body crystalized.

I'm late.

He reached the golden king's personal room after passing a few more unconcious rabbit guards.

And when he opened the door to the room, he saw blood...

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Izumo!"

The blonde bartender looked at the source of the voice that he knew very well. "Anna!"

The little girl's hand was roughly pulled by a woman. Her hair was long, straight black. She wore a black dress under her black jacket with long frilly skirt and a pair of boots. But the most strange thing that Izumo can see wass her heterochrome eyes. The left one was red and next to it was blue.

Anna was crying softly as she called for Izumo. "Izumo..."

"Anna!"

The woman smiled at Izumo. "I'm taking this girl with me"

Izumo pulled out his lighter to prepare an attack to Anna's abductor. "You will return Anna now"

"I cannot afford this girl to roam freely especially with the red clan. But I don't have any reason to keep her alive as well" said the woman as she pulled a flick blade from her jacket's breast pocket and put it under Anna's chin.

"Stop It!"

"Kusanagi Izumo, It'll pointless to fight me. But I appreciate that braveness of yours. I will give you a present"

.

.

.

"Stop it! ANNA!"

* * *

.

.

.

A/N: Oh well, What have I done to Anna? ;_;

Chapter 2 OK! XD

I guess you can guess when Saru is going to if you read "Unidentified"

Our lovely Sarumi at last showing once again~ 3

XD Please leave a review of two per person so that this poor rabbit~

Cause when rabbit get sad, they die ._.


	3. Chapter 3

**Past:Present**

**Side:Past+I'st 3**

**Chapter 3: Reisi's first love.**

**Disclaimer: Regretfully, I never Own K. T_T**

**Warnings: Weird plot, bad english, first love story.**

**Let's see Munakata's little past… In comedy**

* * *

.

.

.

.

At age 7, Munakata Reisi had fallen in love.

He fallen in love with puzzles.

He doesn't care what kind of puzzle was it, even if it's girly barbie puzzle, or some gundam puzzles, or maybe some weird puzzles, big or small puzzles, or maybe huge. Reisi won't even look at their diffrence and love them equally.

It could be that chibi Reisi doesn't even understand what puzzles were.

His love for puzzles were extradiornary. He will bought some puzzles, and then play with them, after finishing the puzzle, chibi Reisi will stare at it for so long and memorize every part of it.

His love for puzzles were deeper than pasific ocean, higher than the sky, larger than the earth, even farther than the pluto (which had been lost).

Chibi Reisi will stare at his puzzles when he got bored. He will clean every piece of his puzzles with love and he will put them back into one and hang his puzzles once again.

His love for puzzles knew no end.

It was a pure love. The first love of Munakata Reisi.

* * *

.

.

.

When Reisi was 10 years old, It was their first meeting.

When Reisi saw that beautiful color of blue, that second, the young Reisi sweared he had seen the most beautiful thing that ever existed.

He was just passing a small shop, when he saw the newest puzzle from the stand. For twenty minutes, He just stand outside the shop and stared at the puzzle.

The puzzle's picture is a 'smurf'

So practically, he fall in love with a 'smurf' instead of a puzzle.

But he insisted that he loved puzzle, not the smurf.

Reisi fall in love with the puzzle he saw.

The love was better than the Romeo X Juliet.

Even better than any love ever existed.

Or somehow, that's what the 10 years old Reisi thought of.

A few minutes after Reisi stared at the puzzle, a girl with her father appeared beside him. The girl pointed at the puzzle. "Daddy! I want that!"

The man and his daugther didn't realized that Reisi was silently glaring at them, creating some weird aura that some people run away. But maybe the father and the daugther was too dense that they couldn't sense Reisi's 'go away from my love'.

The man with his daugther entered the shop. The man said to the cashier that he would like to take the puzzle at the stand.

Hearing that, Reisi quickly enter the shop.

"I take that puzzle" said the young Reisi.

"But I take it first! Today is my birthday! So I get the puzzle!" said the girl.

The cashier just stared at those two kids as he sweatdropped. The girl's father laughed at them. Children.

"What if we play rock, scissors, paper? The winner will get the puzzle!" exclaim the little Reisi.

"Come on!" the girl accepted the challenge.

Jan ken.

Reisi uses stone and the girl uses scissors.

Reisi had won his love. After paying the cashier, Reisi quickly took the puzzle. His face was shining with happiness. Bringing his love home, Reisi, he named the puzzle "Puzzle"

Reisi love puzzle so much. He even forgotten about his other puzzles. He spent his time only with 'puzzle'. Just by staring at 'puzzle', Reisi could just pass a day.

When Reisi talked, there was puzzle beside him. When Reisi laughed, there was puzzle beside him. when Reisi smiled, there was puzzle beside him. Only that way, Reisi was happy. Not even a second Reisi would leave his 'puzzle' lover.

But that happiness only stand for 2 years.

One day at school, when he was studying math with 'puzzle'. He fell asleep, leaving puzzle beside him. After the class end, everyone had gone home, but Reisi was still sleeping. When he awaken, he looked beside him. But 'puzzle' was not there.

Reisi got into panic and checked almost everywhere. But he couldn't found puzzle.

After four hours of searching, Reisi still won't give up. But the school keeper wanted to lock doors, and he asked Reisi to leave the school ground.

After half an hour of arguing, Reisi gone home, and when he arrived at home, he straightly go to his room and cried for his loss.

After losing puzzle. Reisi tried to look for better puzzle, but, nonetheless he done, none of those puzzles could replace his love.

* * *

.

.

.

.

At age 15…

Munakata Reisi stared at a picture of the 10 years old him, hugging 'puzzle'. Upon the picture, some words were written. 'Reisi 3 Puzzle Together forever'

Oh, why…?

Why was he so twisted?

He found that picture when he accidently found his secret box he made when he was a kid.

But again, it was when he is still a kid. He doesn't love puzzle anymore… well, he still love puzzles, but not such abnormal love anymore. Reisi consider it as 'hobby'

"Reisi love puzzle together forever…"

Reisi looked at where the voice came from. "No, don't look at it!" said Reisi panically as he hid the sinful picture to his pants' pocket.

The teen girl with long straight black hair stared Reisi. "I remember…"

"Remember what? –cough- -cough-" asked Reisi as he coughed a bit.

"That was the puzzle you won from me with the paper rock scissor game.."

Reisi doesn't answer that statement and ignored the girl as he walked straight to school. He was too embrassed.

"Ahh… That's rude for ignoring me!"

Reisi stopped his track and turn to her. "I'll cook you lunch for a week, but forget that picture, will you?"

"Reisi, you're very good at cooking, do you ever consider yourself being a chef?" asked the girl. "And I won't forget about that picture"

Reishi blushed. "Forget it!"

"That's rude. I'm four years older than you~"

Reisi, ignoring the complaining female, he just walked straight the road. He need to go to school and forget about the fact he found his sinful picture and that someone saw that picture.

* * *

.

.

.

laciewalker . deviantart art / Sakuya-K-full-352200752

(delete the space and go to the deaviant art site, there is the woman who pulled Anna with her)

.

.

.

.

A/N: I know this is random XD

Just wanna write comedy, so please, leave me reviews~

Or else I'll get lonely and rabbits die when the get lonely.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Past:Presen_t**

**Side:Present + 血Con-歌**

**Chapter 4: She seems like plotting something**

Disclaimer: I don't own K-project. Though I did dreamt a few times that I own K, not Nakanishi Go. =_=v peace..

laciewalker . deviantart art / Sakuya-K-full-352200752

Please visit the link there after delete all the space.. And you'll see the important part in my fiction~

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Munakata Reisi stared at the messed room.

The golden king was no where to be found.

But there was someone in there.

A man.

"Yatogami Kuroh, are you the one who did this?"

The teenager quickly stanced himself, preparing himself to engage in battle when needed. "No, I came here because the one I aim for was here…"

"Then, where is the golden king?"

"I have no idea of that"

Reisi glared at the boy. "Yatogami Kuroh, in compliance with protocol 120, I am taking you into custody"

Reisi was about to pull his blade, but stopped before he could. Both of the them heard a sound of scream.

"NO!"

Reisi, hearing the scream, left the room as he head to the source of the sound. At that point, Kuroh made his escape.

After reaching the room, Reisi found a lifeless body on the middle of the dining room. On the dining table.

Reisi couldn't felt anyone's presence anymore. Then, it means he's the only one alive in the high building. Or maybe there was other king that he couldn't sense.

He pulled out his phone and called Awashima. He requested his men to came and investigate the building, and they did appeared after 20 minutes waiting.

"Captain"

"Awashima-kun, I'll leave you in charge here"

Said the blue king before leaving.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Kusanagi Izumo, It'll pointless to fight me. But I appreciate that braveness of yours. I will give you a present" The woman with two different eye colors said and smirked to the blonde bartender as the little Anna who was still being held by the woman. "This will be a very beautiful present"

The woman dropped the knife and let Anna go from her hands. Then, Anna quickly run to Izumo's side, hiding beside him.

"Anna, are you ok?" asked the bartender.

The little girl nodded. "That One-chan saved me"

"Saved you?"

"Yes. From a boy who tried to shoot me"

Kusanagi Izumo, after looked at the girl, eyed the woman suspiciously. "What did Anna mean?"

She smiled. "My name is Kokujyouji Sakuya. Unemployed. I'm no one suspicious~" she said as she pulled her PDA and take a picture of him and Anna.

Izumo sweatdropped. "No, you are suspicious enough"

After saving the picture, she made a phone call. It take a few seconds before someone accepted the call.

"Fushimi Saruhiko, ne? Since you are the one who answer this call, I can assume Yata Misaki is already in the state worst then"

Izumo surprised as he heard Saruhiko and Misaki's name appeared in her phonecall. Izumo could assume that she was in phonecall with Saruhiko

"I know one way to save him, I will tell you… By one condition.."

Anna pulled the bartender's sleeve, calling for his attention. "Anna?"

Who is that woman? If it's true she saved Anna, why? If she's a blue clansmen, there's no way I don't know. Not to mention she's not wearing Scepter 4's uniform. "Anna, is it true? She saved you?"

The girl nodded. "Yes"

"From who?"

"A boy with guns. He tried to shoot me"

Izumo still couldn't get any graps of what had happened. He sighed.

"Do as I say. Put Yata to sleep, use your blue flame. After that, you will use your biggest secret"

Biggest secret?

"You have the power to reverse everything. Reverse his state, that's all. I know you never tried on living human, but believe me, you will success. That boy's body isn't fully a living human anymore. After that, Don't forget about our deal"

The hang up and put her PDA to her pocket. She looked at Izumo with a friendly smile. "You should treat me after this~"

"Why would I?"

"I saved your vanguard. At least treat me some wine. I quickly bring Anna back here cause she said 'Misaki is in danger' you know? I planned to buy her ice cream back then"

They left in silence for a few more seconds until Izumo spoke out. "Then my bad, come to my place, I'll treat you"

"I'll visit your bar sometime.. I need to go now"

She waved to them before left. But a smirk wasn't visible to the bartender. I wonder what's you next move?

Izumo sighed and picked Anna to his arms.

"Kusanagi-san! Anna!"

Izumo turned around only to see Totsuka Tatara, breathlessly ran to them.

"Kusanagi-san! Anna!"

"Totsuka, where were you?"

"Eh?! I was searching around… But I'm glad Anna is fine" Totsuka smiled to the little girl as he patted the girl's head. "Don't run away like that anymore, Anna. It freaked me and Kusanagi-san so much. It's a promise, ne?"

"We have to go back now, Yata-chan could be in problem"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Munakata Reisi was alone.

He walked around the town, searching for clues. After the chains of events, he could understand what's happening for time being.

What are you thinking?

He stopped in front a small shop. An old man was cleaning a ball and the put it back to the sack, it was visible through the glass.

Reisi suddenly chuckled by himself. The image of him and a another child quarelled because of a puzzle. He never thought that he would fond of someone like that.

But then the smile faded, replaced by a frown.

Why? Suddenly vanished that way, and after eight years, when I finally could find any clue about you, you…

What are you plotting?

He moved himself from the spot and continue walking as he stared at the sky.

Reisi's eyes widened when he saw a sword of damocles on the sky.

The golden sword.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

"It seems you are healty and scary as ever, Otou-sama~"

Kokujyouji Daikaku glared at his child. He had grown old, his child had finally turned 28, after being missing for 10 years. His child which was born with heterochrome iridis, an abnormal state. And at age of 15, she finally shown sign being a strain.

"Sakuya, It seems my choice was wrong. I'm going to dispose of you now, then, none of the black clan would kept their power anymore. I want you to step down from your throne"

Sakuya smiled. "I can't honour that request even if it's from you, otou-san"

The golden king created six balls of fire and shoot it beside his child. Making the ground cracked apart. Forcing her to jump from the spot.

"I'd expect no less from you, Otou-sama. Looks like it's impossible to defeat you unless I tear this place apart" she said as her smile turned into a creepy grin.

The golden king shoot her with a few fire balls which she hold by creating a dark barrier in front of herself. The barrier was dark, not visible outside or inside.

She let down of the barrier, but saw no one in front of him.

Then it snapped her as she look up and found the old man aiming her with a golden spear he made by his flames.

The spear stabbed right into her stomach and dissapear into golden particle after leaving such wound.

"This useless match is over" He said after landing himself at the ground. "You're too immature to call yourself a king"

She spitted blood from her mouth and coughed a few times. "Forgive me, I was just messing a bit, okay?"

"What you had done cannot be forgiven, how many lives do you think had be sacrificed?"

Suddenly the golden king coughed and spitted blood as well. The fall was predicted as well as soon as that. Daikaku found his back stabbed with black blade, made by crystals.

"Otou-san… do you remember being stabbed?"

Reisi was dumfounded when he saw the scene. The girl once holding her father's hand, and the father that was once grinning playing with his daugther, killing each other in such brutal way.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

3 hourse later…

"Kusanagi-san, I'm going out, ok?" The blonde grinned and said to the bartender as he hold a camera on his left hand. "I'm going to take a picture of a beautiful night sky for King's birthday next week"

"Now you mention about it, Mikoto's birthday. Then we need a small celebration. Make sure you came back before morning, okay?"

"Okay~"

Totsuka Tatara walked out from the bar, proudly with his old style camera. He walked around and taken a few photos of the night sky.

And it hitted him. To take a good sight of sky, I need to be somewhere high! Ah! I must go to building's roof, and I know where is a good place!

Totsuka climb the metal stairs and reached the roof top of a building. Hirasaka's building roof.

Then Totsuka saw a certain boy with pale hair who was humming a song as he rested his arms at the fence.

"Hey, It's a nice night out isn't it? I came here to take pictures of the night time view, what are you doing out here?"

The boy laughed.

"My name is Totsuka Tatara, and you?"

BANG!

The camera fell of his hands. He as well fell on the cold ceramics floor. He could feel his blood flowing, his body hurt and powerless.

"I am the seventh king, the colorless king. I'm waiting for someone here. A nice night, you say? Indeed it is"

And the pale haired boy pulled the gun's trigger once again.

"What are you doing?"

The seventh king glanced at the source of the voice. A young man in blue.

"Who are you? I don't remember making any appointment with you"

"I came because that person you made appointment with asked me to to for her stead"

"Hmmm… what's your name?"

"I am Fushimi"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

A/N: not interesting? I know -.-"

But I mean, I'll make more funny things later, but I need to keep up with the plot here…

Any critics are welcome, Any question is welcomed as well, I will answer them all… even if it's not about the story =_=

Ask me anything~

So please don't drop me… and leave me reviews..

Or else I'll go emo, I'll sat at my bed and die O_O


	5. Chapter 5

_**Past:Present**_

_**Side:Present + 血Con-歌**_

_**Chapter 5: A clansman, A strain, A king candidate.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own K-project. But I do plan to buy them :P**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

"I am Fushimi." Saruhiko said unamusedly while suspiciously eyeing the colorless king. "I came here because the request of someone"

The colorless king grinned. "Oh, Is that so?"

Saruhiko didn't answer the question and kept eyeing at the colorless king. "Did you shoot this person?"

"Huh?! This shit?! Yes! HAHAHAH!" The colorless king maniacally laughed. His left leg stepped at Totsuka's head. "I killed this guy. Ahh… I feels so good"

Saruhiko glared. "What's the point of killing this guy?"

"Nothing actually, I just feel like to"

Such a short answer.

Saruhiko felt his blood boiled. This person, how dare he killed Totsuka because he just felt like to. Totsuka-san doesn't need to die.

But Saruhiko kept his cool. Even if it's the weakest king, it would be impossible for a mere clansmen to kill a king.

"Then, what did the black king said?" the colorless king asked. "Tell me"

"That person agreed to your plan. The black clan will help you to meet the silver king and let you take over the silver king. In exchange…" Saruhiko stopped and frowned.

"In exchange?"

"You will make me your clansmen"

The colorless king was dumbfounded for a while, and the laughed. He get hold of his stomach and laughed very hard. "What kind of exchange is that?" asked the colorless king as he tried to hold himself from laughing even more. "Why would I make you my clansmen?"

"I don't know, but that's what that person told me"

"I'm okay with that. Alright, I'll make you my clansman"

The colorless king offered Saruhiko his right hand. It's a typical way of a king to create a bond to someone.

Saruhiko accepted the hand. At that moment, he could feel a hot sensation that crept into his body, but then it just dissapear.

"Congratulations! You can access the power from colorless slate now. Then I will wait for the next appointment where I can personally play with the silver king!"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Are you really not going to save Totsuka Tatara?"

Munakata Reisi stared at the woman who sat at the fence at the roof top across the Hirasaka building. The building itself was taller than Hirsaka building, Reisi could saw his clansmen received power from the colorless king. "If I were going to leave you again, you might do something worse"

"Hee… I don't do anything. Those assault aren't by me you know"

"Even so, they have access to black slate. You had done such unresponsible thing"

"Hm… here you goes again" she whined. "I don't like that perfectionist part of you"

"After your dissapearance for ten years, you suddenly come back. What are you plotting this time?"

"Ah stop making me sounds like an antagonist"

"You even used Fushimi-kun for this"

"That little clansman of yours, isn't he just incredible? First he the red clan, and the the blue clan. Now while he is still in the blue clan, he become the colorless and black clansman. Really spectacular! I've just created such spectacular strongest clansman!"

Munakata twitched at the sentence. "Why do you want to make Fushimi-kun into the strongest clansman?"

"Reisi, I never said I am going to make that boy the strongest clansman"

"Then what are you going to do with him?"

"Do you know that boy is naturally born as a Strain?" Sakuya said as she step down from the fence and face Reisi with a small smirk on her face. "And by being strain, do you what I mean?"

That moment, Reisi's eyes widened. He stared at her in silence until he could process some words. "A king's candidate…"

"Bingo! 10 points" she happily exclaimed and made her move beside the blue king. "Isn't he just like you? I was the one who founded your power after all~"

"What are you planning?!" Reisi yelled at her. "You can't just do anything that way!"

"Nanda? Don't get angry. I am just going to give him what he wants. Didn't Fushimi-kun joined your forces to gain power? His reason is to protect the one he love and revenge, isn't that fabolous?!"

"That won't be a reason to make him your successor!"

"He won't just be a king. A king, a strain, that can access to the three other slate. That means, Captain, when he is a king. Not even you could defeat him, the strongest king. A king of a king. Say, Reisi, are you going to dispose of him now and make my plan fail?"

She stood in front of Reisi. The height diffrence was very visible. She only reached Reisi's chin. A short height.

She softly touched his bangs as she gave him a small hint of smile. "I just thought about killing seven birds with a stone. When I'm doing this, I'm granting all king's wish, aren't I?"

Reisi stared at her facial feature that hadn't changed a lot since ten years ago. "But still your way doing this is unacceptable"

"The silver king wished to die, The Golden king wished me to step down, The red king wished for revenge, You, the blue king wished to meet me again, The green king wished me to be never existed, I, the black king, wished to pass my sword of damocles, The last king, the colorless king wished to meet the silver king. By doing this, I am currently doing favor for all kings. Plus, I'm doing favor for your clansman and the black dog. This is the best" she stated and the left the spot, leaving the glasses man alone.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Saruhiko walked on the cold street of Shizume city. He's been just wandering for a few hours. It has been three hours since he speaked to the colorless king, and two hours after HOMRA found out about Totsuka's death.

He walked to an alley, where he could see HOMRA's bar very well. It was his spot to see Misaki after all.

Saruhiko was frustated. He punched the wall hardly. He couldn't save Totsuka, the only one who understanded him and accepted him. He wasn't able to do anything. He could just stare at Totsuka till his dead. He felt sinful. He felt useless. He never felt so frustated like this since the time Misaki and him part. After all, Totsuka had been an important piece in his life. Totsuka's like a brother he never had.

Saruhiko clicked his tongue. Damn!

**-flashback-**

Saruhiko looked at the person in front him disbelievely. "What do you mean?"

"You are going to be the colorless king's clansman, not precisely a clansman, but you must have access to the colorless slate"

"Why?" Saruhiko glared at the woman in front of him. "Why must I do as you say?!"

She chuckled. "You know, even if you are a strain which has power to reverse states, but, reserving someone from death had given you a great deal to your body. If you won't do anything, you'll die in a week"

Saruhiko was silenced. No, he didn't want to die. He still want to be alive. Saruhiko still wanted to see Misaki.

"Don't worry, I've made the golden king asleep. He won't be a bother for a while" she tried to encourage Saruhiko. "Power from the black slate alone won't help you. You have to do this"

"I understand" Saruhiko agreed. "I will do as you say"

Sakuya's expression was blank. Her eyes were straight and serious. "And one more thing. If the colorless king killed someone, don't try to save that person. If you do, I'll kill Yata Misaki" and the sentence ended with a smirk. "Wakkata?"

**-flashback ends-**

Forgive me, Totsuka-san...

Saruhiko stared at the HOMRA bar's main door.

He just wished that Misaki will come out and comfort him, but it was all wishes that could never come true. Misaki had founded where he belongs.

Saruhiko laughed lightly, he laughed at his pathetic self.

After that he planned to go back to his apartment and forget everything...

But suddenly, a sound caught his ears. The familiar sound of HOMRA's door bell. Since it's already closing time, there will be no one come. Then it must be someone leaving.

Saruhiko turned around.

Misaki?

Misaki was running away from the bar.

What happened?

Saruhiko quickly chased after Misaki. "Misaki!"

In a minute, Saruhiko get hold of Misaki's shoulder. "Misaki, what happened?" Saruhiko asked as he hold Misaki's arms. "Tell me, Misaki! What happened?"

Misaki didn't answer that question, instead, he just pulled the bluenette to an embrace and cried loudly afterwards.

Misaki... I'm sorry, I couldn't save Totsuka-san...

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

A/N: OK! So, the plan is to make Fushimi to be a king! So, he's practically a king's candidate! :O  
What will this turn out to be? Nyahahah~ XD  
I've explained how he reserved Misaki's state from "unidentified"!

Now review~ You may ask any question. Even if it's not about the story. You may ask me about science and I'll happily answer them ! XD

So please review O_O

Or I will be sad and lonely. Remember, Rabbit dies when they are sad and lonely. So keep me alive here, or I won't continue all of my fics (coz I am dead if no one reviews)

Sorry for the error.. But it seems the site is sick :|


	6. Chapter 6

**Past:Present**

**Side:Present+Memory**

**Chapter 6: This is near the End.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own K-project.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

Munakata Reisi sat in his trailer. Sure, this has been the biggest operation since Scepter 4 was made. This is the operation to capture the man in air ship, The silver king, Adolf K. Weismann.

"We still have not received any response from the first king from the third request that was sent at 17:00"

"With this, we've completed the requisite formalities. We will now take him into custody"

Domyouji and Goto looked at their king in silence.

"But captain, according to the protocol 120, we do not posses the authority to conduct an investigation of the Himmelreich which is within the domain of the first king. At least, we should obtain permission from the second king, the golden king"

"His excellency would not allow us to do anything to the first king, regadless our reasoning. Not to mention his excellency isn't in state to speak"

"Not in state to speak?"

"His excellency has been in coma for a while. That's precisely why we will do anything we can until he regained his concious and I will personally explain the situation afterwards, so you don't have to worry"

Yes. With the golden king's in coma. Reisi have a chance to do something with this. Reisi eyed the bluenette next to him.

"Then could you please at least tell us why you are pushing this so far?"

"Alright" He answered after he looked at three of his men.

Reisi then explained the chronology of the murder. But it wasn't the reason he conducted the operation. More like, what Reisi aim was, to make Saruhiko occupied so that he won't meet up with anyone. A lie.

**-flashback-**

"Don't you have any boyfriend?"

A fourteen yers old Munakata Reisi asked while his eyes are preoccupied by his puzzle. He doesn't even bother to look at the person who sat behind him. But he could feel that someone's back was resting on his. Both of them sat at the wooden floor in Reisi's traditional room.

"Nope"

"Then look for one" he complained while his right hand put another piece of puzzle to the frame. "You're annoying if you keep bothering me" continued Reisi as he pick up the glass of tea beside him and drank a bit.

"Do you really want me to have a boyfriend?"

"Yes. You are bothering me"

"Well, I have my reason not to look for one"

"What is that reason of yours?"

"I have someone I like, plus, I am already engaged"

That instant, Reisi dropped his glass. The glass itself didn't break, but the tea spilled at his puzzle. But he doesn't payed any attention to his puzzle as he stared at her with his jaw left opened. "what?!"

"Hmm… What?"

"You are engaged?" Reisi maintaned his calm and asked after he faked a bit cough. "With who? I never heard about this" he asked with a sound of irritation.

"Well, you never asked"

"But with who?"

"I don't know"

Reisi stared at her. "So it's just your joke? Then stop it"

"Well, I am not joking. Otou-san decided it" she said as she grinned a bit. "It's not like I want to. Nani? Don't tell me that you had falle for me~" She teased.

He glanced away from her. "Who will fall for someone as irresponsible as you!"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

At the Scepter 4's building underground cell. A man in blue, Munakata Reisi stood at a cell's door. He looked to the man inside the cell, Suoh Mikoto.

He entered the room when he founded the man sleeping like a baby. Reisi pulled Mikoto's head and hit it to the wall.

"Ohh.. look who's here"

"Suoh, let's get straight to the problem. Your Weismann level is pushing it's limit. If the sword of Damocles should fall, we'll have a repeat of the Kagutsu Crater. If you insist on drawing more power from the dresdren slate, I will have to kill you"

"I have no idea what you are talking about" said the red king while staring off the space.

"I'm telling you to renounce your throne"

Mikoto smirked and looked at Reisi. "It has been a while since I saw you angry like this, Munakata. Are you having problem with that person?"

Reisi glared at the red head. "That person you're talking about, you mean your fiancee?"

"Hmph. I never accepted that. That old greezer just decided it that way"

"Forget about it. More importantly, you must step down from your throne"

Mikoto chuckled lightly. "You're just a stick in a mud, aren't you, Munakata?"

**-flashback end-**

After Reisi explained the chronology, he looked at Saruhiko who's gripping his hand. He knew when he told him about the silver king, Saruhiko will be annoyed. After all the one he was looking for revenge was the Silver King.

"We will now, take the first king, the silver king, Adolf K. Weismann into our custody"

As they arrived at the airport, They readied the craft and started the operation. But unbeknowest to them, there was three person who had been eyeing them behing the barrels.

Three of them seized a craft after putting two of the officer to be unconcious and fly it with the other craft.

"Three minutes is all we wait following the captain's final warning. If the airship does not descend or fails to respon to our signal. If either of these two events occur, all chopper will fire their boarding lines and comandeer the craft" Saruhiko explained via the radio.

But suddenly one of the chopper just move by itself and go near to the air ship.

"Which idiot is that?!" Saruhiko yelled. "the captain hasn't given the warning yet!"

When the chopper was about to hit the airship, the airship exploded. Leaving all the men in choppers shocked.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

01:45

3 hours after the explode of the Himmelreich air ship. Munakata Reisi sat at his office, trying to figure out what happened.

Then he heard a knock at the door.

"Enter"

Fushimi Saruhiko came into the image, holding a map at his right hand. "Captain, I've bring the document you asked" the bluenette said and handed the map to Reisi.

Reisi took the document and opened the first page, reading it, and then he put the map at his desk. Beside his puzzle.

"Fushimi-kun"

"Yes?"

"I want you not to leave this building until tommorow"

Saruhiko flinched once. "I can't. I have things to do as well"

"Cancel them, there are important things I need to tell you"

Saruhiko clicked his tongue once before agreeing to the captain. "I understand. But at least, I need to make a phone call" said the bluenette before going out from the room, to make a phone call.

Outside the room, Saruhiko pulled his PDA from his pocket and dialed a number, the number to his home.

"Misa—"

"Good morning, Fushimi-kun~"

Saruhiko's eyes widened. "WHY ARE YOU THERE?! Where is Misaki?!"

"Misaki-san? Here, beside me, but I won't guarantee his safety… so make sure you come to Ashinaka Gakuen tommorow.. Jya"

And the other side of the line hanged up.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

She hanged the line while a smirk plastered her face and then glance at the unconcious man beside her.

After that, she took the cup of coffee and take a sip of it before she stood from the wooden chair.

"This is near the end…"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

A/N: MISAKI! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO HIM!? DX

Eheheh~ If you wanna know the next, please review~ :D

And I'll happily continue this fic.. :D

Please review, (_ _)7 Or I will really die..

Sorry for the error.. But it seems the site is sick :|


	7. Chapter 7

_**Past:Present**_

**Side:Present+The Reality And The Fated king**

**Chapter 7: The secret and birth of the king.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own K-project and will never.**

**I will explain the chronology of the story in case you don't understand (cofused) since this chap is quite confusing... Or so I thought DX**

**.**

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Another explosion can be seen and heard from the Ashinaka Gakuen Island by the Blue clansmen, who had been stood at the bridge since two hours ago. The official order from Munakata, the blue king was to stand by. But until when?

Awashima Seri stared silently at the island as she could see the dark smoke blown another building. Who did that? The red King?

Seri bit her lip. We cannot let the red king do as he like. She glanced at her captain, waiting for the updation of the last order from him. But he didn't give any response but stared at the island. It was like, he was desperately doesn't want to enter that place.

Seri couldn't understand what he was thinking of or what did he planned of. After all, only a king could understand another king.

Suddenly, a men left the line as he ran towards the island.

"Fushimi!" The vice-captain called him with her loud voice. "Stop and come back! The captain hasn't give us any order!"

But the third in command ignored the warning and kept running toward the island. He just couldn't wait any longer.

Seri was about to follow the bluenette, but she was stopped by her captain. He put his hand in front of her, signing for her not to chase after the glasses boy.

"Don't chase after him, Awashima-kun"

"But—!"

"I've guessed this will happen. So, I will declare this too all men here. Fushimi-kun is no longer part of our clan"

That news shocked all of the men. They didn't even had any clue of what's happening, but since their king had formally declared it, then, they would not disobey.

"Then" Reisi looked at his men. "Me. Prepare to move in"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Yatogami Kuroh, Kushina Anna, Neko, Fushimi Saruhiko… All of the pieces I've decided as my successor has been collected into this board" She said as she smirked and put a piece of kinght to her chess board. "I wonder who will be the next vassel of the black sword"

She glanced at the boy who was tied with rope at the sofa, which was just a few centimeters from her. "Do you know why we called it sword of Damocles, Misaki-san?"

Yata Misaki glared at her. "The heck I would know it"

"In mythology, there was a man who was offered to be a king, but in exchange, when he rule as a king, there would be a huge sword hanging upon his throne. Therefore the king could die anytime when the sword fell. If you don't believe it, gogle it yourself~"

"fuck you!"

"Such foul mouth, I don't understand Fushimi-kun anymore" She grabbed his hair roughly, forcing him to look straightly into her eyes. "I hope you could learn your pla—"

She was stopped when two huge swords floated at the sky. The sword of Damocles, Red and Blue. The third and the fourth. Suoh Mikoto and Munakata Reisi.

The scene made her let go of Misaki's hair and focus at the image she saw thorugh the large glass window. "At last, It has been started"

At the same time, Fushimi Saruhiko ran as fast as he could. Opening all the door he had passed, hoping one of them will be the room the searched for. But it has been half an hour, but he hadn't found the right room. Where is it!?

Saruhiko was desperate. He just randomly checked everyroom. A persona who's usually calm and composed, suddenly lose his cool like this wasn't a scene anyone could see everyday.

He reached to the school's basement, but the door was locked. Saruhiko pulled his rapier and cutted the door to pieces.

He frozed when he saw what's in it.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Munakata Reisi made another assault to the red king, Suoh Mikoto. But it was dodge perfectly, Mikoto shoot him another punch, but again, dodged.

After a few times trying to attack each other. The back off.

A silver sword suddenly appeared at the sky. Both of them stared at the sky, confused by the situation.

But then, another thing caught their eyes. A few air craft, armed with missiles and rockets.

"Oi, what's that?" Suoh asked the blue king.

Reisi didn't let his sight away from the crafts. "This could be the minister of welfare. That man must taken this as a chance to get rid of five kings once"

"Hoo, then I must done this fast"

And then they continued their fight.

At the student council room…

"Silver King.." Awashima Seri called the silver king. Beside her, there was the red king's right hand, Kusanagi Izumo.

"Just call me Isana Yashiro" Shiro said while smiling friendly at them.

"The Isana yashiro" She paused for a few seconds before continuing. "As you had proposed, we've established an escape route for the students. At present, we have both clans back under our control and have them escorting the students" seri glanced at Izumo after she finished speaking.

"That said, if what you said was true, the colorless king could posses one of the students and make his escape" said the blonde.

"No. He is only targeting the kings. That's why he lure the red king and the blue king. All the more reason why we must get the students evacuate as quick as we can" he stopped and looked to the outside. "Because the colorless king isn't the only potential danger"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Fushimi Saruhiko stared at the thing in front of him.

The Dresdren Slate.

Why is it here?

He just couldn't understand. So this could be the reason why he was called out here.

"Welcome, Fushimi Saruhiko, You've fullfilled my request. You're the only one who reached here. It means you are worthy as a king" A woman in black stepped from behind of the slate.

"Who are you? You aren't just a king right?"

She smirked. "I am the symbol of the slate. I will is to complete what the slate wants to… You could say that I myself is the slate" she explained as she walked a few steps in the large basement. "when you briliantly used your power as a strain, we was forced to reexamine the quetsion. Of weather you or Yatogami Kuroh would be the best next king?"

Her smile dropped into a serious expression she rarely shows to anyone. "Therefore, Fushimi Saruhiko, We are must ask you this: In order to complete the slate's wish, will you to be the successor of the slate. It means, all the kings that ever existed will lose their power and you will be the new immortal king"

"What are you talking about?"

She smiled. "Heh.. I think I need to explain the main problem first" She walked to the slate and summoned a sytche that was made by black crystal.

She cutted the slate, it didn't broke, but at least, the center of the slate cracked a reveals, there was a skeleton that was hanged in the center of the slate.

"This is the slate where you draw power from. This is the body Claudia Weismann. My father, he loved this woman and used her to wake the slate completely. True, because of this, she can back to live. In fact, she Incarnated" she paused a bit. " In other words, I am Claudia Weismann, and I've taking over this body"

Saruhiko stared at the skeleton. It was rotten. So, this power he had was from a dead person?

"Your answer will be yes or no"

"No" Saruhiko answered quickly.

"That was expected. Now then, I hebery strip you from your right of succession!"

Saruhiko readied his rapier and attacked her. But it was held by her sytche.

"You have refused the honor after I choosed you. And in the end, you squandered everything on that useless little boy I have as a hostage now. I thought we were the same, but I was wrong.. You will never understand what I am thinking"

Saruhiko pushed his rapier until she forced to jump, but that wasn't stable that her back hit the slate until it cracks.

'What a horrifying power, and he wasn't even a king' she tought to herself when she tried to stood.

"You're wrong!" he denied loudly.

Saruhiko summoned flame at his rapier. It wasn't blue, but dark violet. He combined all the flame he has and attacked her with an abnormal quick pace. That forces her to dodge.

"You don't know anything about Misaki! No body ever sees the real part of Misaki!"

The flame on his sword became bigger that is spread on his body. It creates a figure of a sword upon him. A dark violet colored sword.

"Misaki may be dense and idiot. But he will never hurt anyone! DON'T SPEAK LOWLY OF HIM!"

Saruhiko's flames spread to every edge of the room. He point his sword and quickly move towards her.

She smirked, but she didn't dodge, She just let him stab her.

With this, everything is over…

"Congratulations, You're chosen to be the new king.. And I'm sorry, Saruhiko"

Saruhiko looked at her. Fresh blood was flowing from her wound, a trail of blood can be seen from her lips. But she was smiling happily, but she looks very sad.

"He is at the dorm, room 302. Be quick, he plan to destroy all of us" she whispered lightly before fully silenced.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Kusanagi Izumo stared at the sky from the bridge that connects Ashinaka Gakuen to the Shizume town.

The Red sword, Silver Sword, Colorless sword, and the black sword dissapeared. Then it means these kings are dead.

Next to him, there was a blonde woman, the vice commander of Scepter 4. She was talking in her phone. "Minister of welfare, what do you mean by destroying the island?!"

"We've identified the colorless king and the black king. Killing them both are order from his excellency."

"But the captain is still there!"

"Orders come first. Your king will understand that"

And the line hanged up…

The air crafts was ready, and they shot the missiles to the island.

Seri couldn't do anything but hope for the king's safetly.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

He was so thankfull when he found Misaki safe and sound, laying at a red sofa. He was tied with ropes, Saruhiko was the one who cutted it.

"Misaki? Are you ok?" Saruhiko asked as waked the unconcious boy as he shaked him a few times. "Can you move?"

Misaki tried to stood, but he fell, thankfully, there was Saruhiko to catch him. "Sorry"

Saruhiko smiled softly. "It's okay. You're alright, that's more than enough to me"

He picked the boy bridal style and carried him out of the room. The tought of 'we must leave as fast as we can' made him do it.

Suddenly, he heard a loud sound of explosion from outside of the building. Saruhiko quickly look through the window after putting the ginger head down. Five air crafts were aiming the island, they plan to sink the island.

Saruhiko clicked the tongue and picked up the ginger head and started to run as fast as he could. What the hell is this situation?!

They quickly reached the outside of the dorm, only to see an air craft aiming at them.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"You're an idiot. Why didn't you tell me anything?!"

Reisi spoke to the wounded woman who was laying at the ground.

She coughed a few times, spitting blood. "It can't be helped…. I was scared…. There was someone inside me. But… that person… now is dead.."

"So as you! You will be dead in minutes from now!" The blue king yelled. He pulled the body to his lap and embraced her tightly. "You'll never understand how much I was worried!"

"I'm sorry.. to you and to Saruhiko.. as well, At the last, I cannot do anything to save him.. I couldn't save him…"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

20 years ago…

Fushimi Saruhiko was born, with his mother's life in exchange. His mother was ill when she got pregant, so in order to gave birth to him, she died. But she told her daugther and her husband that she will never regret her decision.

The father of Saruhiko held his son as he cried beside his lifeless wife's body, while her daugther was beside him, staring at her dead mother.

'See, people died to easily..' the voice spoke to the eight years old girl. 'don't you want to live forever?'

'That's true that people died to easily, but being immortal won't bring you any good. That's why you are now, trying to make me to accept the power of the slate, am I wrong, Claudia?' she spoke to the voice in her head, of course she spoke just within her head.

'Then how about giving my blessings to your just born brother?'

'I refuse, I don't want to give him your curse'

The eight years old girl couldn't say anything about the voices that had been bothering her since she was four. She had told about this to her mother, and her mother suddenly cried. The next day, she was brought to a doctor. MPD. Multiple personality disorders. That was what the doctor told her.

She had another personality in her body. True, but she knows that it wasn't an MPD. But a soul was sharing body with her. The soul of a Claudia Weismann, that was desperate to die.

"Sakuya..."

Her father called her…

She glanced at the male. "What's it father?"

"Sakuya, I'm sorry. But tommorow, you will leave this house"

"Eh?"

The next day she was taken away from her house. That point her name was changed. She was adopted to a new household. The king's household.

That could be, the golden king realized Claudia's existance in her.

Sakuya was never happy with her life. Her life was empty, just filled with voices in her head. Only one thing that made her life easier. Her first friend, the heir of Munakata household.

She was quite happy when she was with the boy who was four years younger than her. Until one day, the voice just suddenly stopped talking to her and trying to take over her body.

'Stop it!'

'That boy will be a nice king, don't you think so?'

The next day, she decided to leave the town… Until she completely lost control of her body.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

The minister of welfare sat at his office, watching at his computer, showing his men's effort of shooting the island.

Suddenly his phone rang.

Without glancing away from his computer, he answered the phone.

"Yes?"

"I am the golden king"

He gasped. "Your excellency, I see you're awake. How is your heal—"

"Stop the attack, tell your men to leave the school ground alone. This is an order!"

"But—"

"Are you doing to defy me?"

The minister of welfare paused for a few seconds. "No, sir. I will make them retreat. Good day"

He hanged up and made another phone call. "Call them to retreat"

After saying that sentence he shut his phone and threw it away. He bit his lip and gripped at his papers angrily.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Misaki?" Saruhiko looked at the boy who was sitting at the bed. "What's wrong?"

Both of them had arrived to Saruhiko's home safely and sound. None of the were wounded. This was just perfect.

Saruhiko sat beside the ginger head. "Anything happened, Misaki?"

"You ask 'anything happened'?! Of course! You don't know how scared I was!" Misaki yelled and pulled the blunette to a tight embrace. "I was scared that I won't see you anymore"

Saruhiko kissed Misaki's forehead. "I'm sorry, making you scared. But everything is fine now. Didn't I promised to protect Misaki?"

Misaki blushed as he nodded quietly.

'cute'

The bluenette kissed him. They part only when they were lack of O2. But if they didn't had to breath, they would happily continue kissing that way.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

.

.

.

* * *

.

Chronology:

-Fushimi Saruhiko was born.

-Sakuya was adopted into Kokujyouji household, thus, her named changed into Kokujyouji Sakuya

-Sakuya met Reisi.

-Fushimi's father suicide and left the young boy abondened to the streets.

-Saruhiko met Misaki.

-Sakuya left the town as Claudia started to take over her body.

-Saruhiko and Misaki was taken in by Mikoto.

-Saruhiko left HOMRA.

-Saruhiko joined Scepter 4

-Miwa Ichigen' death.

-Yatogami Kuroh's search for colorless king

-Kuroh met the black king (a.k.a Sakuya in control of Claudia)

-Totsuka Tatara's death.

-Suoh Mikoto's revenge.

-Misaki's abducted.

-All of them entered the island of Ashinaka gakuen.

-Battle end up Suoh Mikoto, Isana Yashiro (You could say he is dead if you want to), Colorless king died.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

A/N: DX OMG!

Is this the end? O_O

How about our blue captain?! Is he alright? XDb

Really, someone have to encourage me to make this continue or else it end here T^T

If you have anything to ask me, just ask me via review! I'll happily answer them, even if they are not related to this fic or any fics of mine! I'm okay with any questions! XDb

DX please leave me reviews! DX

Or I'll be sad… And rabbit died when the get sad T^T

Plus, I'm crying when I make this chapter.. so don't let me cry to long… or my tears will be dry. Hwaa! DX No!

I'm so sad now! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!

NIEINTERESUY SIE!, WHERE ARE YOU?!

ANYONE! LEAVE ME REVIEWS! OR I'LL REALLY DIE BECAUSE OF TEAR LOSS. DX T^T

Sorry for the error.. But it seems the site is sick :|


	8. Chapter 8

_**Past:Present**_

**Side:Present+Bios**

**Chapter 8: Happy new year and her.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own K-project and will never.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

Munakata Reisi laid at the cold ground. His eyes opened, but, without his glasses, he couldn't see much. But he was sure, he saw white color of the snow. The broken building, the rocks are everywhere. Some of them were already covered by the snow. The snow was so thick.

But strangely, Reisi didn't felt cold. He didn't felt anything, not even the cold of the snow. His body felt numb, he couldn't move. He was powerless. He could only move his head and looked around.

He didn't felt anything.

He didn't even have will to keep himself alive. He just laid there, looking at the white snow, the broken building, and then, the other thing that was visible to him was the slate that has been divided into two part.

Then, he saw the color of red.

Blood.

He startled and force himself to sat up. He found him self wounded. It was his blood. His eyes were wide opened, staring at his hand, tainted with the color of red.

Reisi opened his eyes, only to found himself laying at the same spot. The place full of snow, near the broken slate.

But this time, his body could move. His made himself stood up. He wore his cracked glasses after he took it out from his pocket.

He could see the scenery the same as the one he saw before, and, his wound was still there. But the bleeding had stopped.

But then, he saw something red once again.

Who would have believe this sight of the red flower that blossomed from her?

He walked to her and touched her face.

Who would have believe that her skin felt so cold?

And yet, he couldn't believe that she was dead. Why?

Even the blood around her had turned into ice. Ahh.. what a beautiful sight.

Even the lifeless her, she was so beautiful. Tainted by the color of red.

As while she was alive, I never touched the softness of her skin, her warmth.

Not even once!

He grabbed the dead body and hold her into his lap. WHY? WHY? WHY?

Unacceptable! Unacceptable! Unacceptable! Unacceptable! Unacceptable! Unacceptable! Unacceptable! Unacceptable! Unacceptable! Unacceptable! Unacceptable! Unacceptable! Unacceptable! Unacceptable! Unacceptable! Unacceptable! Unacceptable! Unacceptable! Unacceptable! Unacceptable! Unacceptable! Unacceptable! Unacceptable! Unacceptable!

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

He snapped open his eyes once again as he startled himself and sat up. His face was full of sweat. He was breathlessly.

After he could calm himself, he looked around.

White.

But it wasn't cold. In fact, it was warm. He was in a warm bed with white sheet. The room's wall was white as well as the floor. A hospital.

Suddenly, the door clicked and someone entered the room.

A certain person that Reisi known very well.

"Captain, are you okay?"

Reisi looked at his vice commander, Awashima Seri as she quickly reached his side. "I heard you shouted, do you have a bad dream?"

It took a few seconds before he could calm himself, back to his normal, calm and composed self. He was a king, he couldn't let his clansman to saw his weak side.

"How long had I been asleep?"

Seri blinked once before she smiles, feeling elated and glad that her king was alright. But then, the smile quickly faded. Covered by the worried expression. "It has been a month, captain"

"I see…" Reisi murmured to himself. A month. What happened after that?

Seri left the king's side and opened the hospital's room's curtain. The light hurt his eyes that had been closed for a few week.

The first light of the sun I see wasn't kind at all.

"Captain, do you want to take breakfast?"

"What is the date of today?" the king asked to his right hand.

Awashima Seri, she smiled softly at her king. "January first, Happy new year, captain"

"Awashima-kun, was there another person beside me when you found me?"

Seri was silenced for a few seconds as she gulped. "Yes, a woman precisely" she said as she frowned. "She was found next to you"

"How is she?"

She gulped once again.

"I'm sorry, Captain… She is…. Dead…"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"That's why you should be more friendly, Reisi" she puffed her cheek as she said the sentence. "You're so rude! You don't even properly look at me when you speak!"

But the teen didn't even give any glance to her and kept himself busy with his new book he bought yesterday.

"Mou! I don't care anymore!" she yelled and the banged the door loudly as she get out from the boy's room.

He put down his book and then stared at the closed door in silent. It was peaceful without her. But it felt like he was missing something important in his life. Why? Isn't this what I wanted? A peaceful life. Isn't she always a bother? Then why I felt this lonely?

Reisi stood up and left the room as well, looking around, hoping that he would find the person he had pissed. But no one was in the house beside him.

Reisi sighed and then get back to his book at his room. Believing that she would come and appear the next day.

But that that he wished for never came.

It was ten years ago, and now, you're dissapearing again?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"I'm sorry, Captain… She is… dead"

Reisi stared at the blonde woman with his usual unexpressed face, but deep inside, he was frustated as he frowned at his lap.

So, it was right…

"But captain…" seri called him once again.

Reisi slowly glanced at seri once again and waited for the woman to finish his sentence. But it seems that she hardly could make any voice.

"Actually, that person is …fine…"

Reisi stared at her for a few seconds and then frowned once again.

Seri worriedly tried to go to her king's side, but she was too terrified to do so.

Not because the king was angry at her or yelled at her. In fact, He didn't even given her another glance.

It was because, while he was frowning. Seri could hear the sound of his king was… laughing.

He was laughing.

MUNAKATA REISI WAS LAUGHING.

She watched him in silence as her body trembled. Her hands and feet were cold as ice.

The scenery of her boss laughing, it could only mean two thing. She had done something bad, two, she will die.

"Hahahahahaha…"

"cap.. tai..n?" she called him in small voice, she was too terrified to speak normally. Plus, her boss wasn't really in the good shape. Or so we can say…

**-flashback-**

"but!" awashima seri tried to convice the woman who was at the hospital door. "At least, please wait until the captain—"

She smirked. "It's alright. Reisi won't be waking soon. Oh, can I ask for a favor?"

Seri titled. "Favor?"

Sakuya ginned innocently, "When reisi wake up, tell him that I am dead"

One second.

Two seconds.

Three seconds.

"What?"

Sakuya nodded. "Yup, tell him I'm dead~"

"That, that's insane!"

"heheh.. Just tell him I'm dead and wait for his response. But if he look like he is going to cry, just tell him the truth"

"Huh? I cannot do that! The captain—" the blonde tried to denied the quest.

But the intimidating auras that appeared around here, made her unable to finish her sentence and powerlessly accepted the insane favor.

Sakuya walked away while waving her hand to Seri. "Tell him that's is my new year prank!"

**-flashback ends-**

"That was the truth…" Seri explained the real situation as she sweats more and more.

She felt bad tricking her boss. No actually she doesn't. She enjoyed the fact that she could actually tricked her boss. But, she doesn't think that she would run away from this safely.

But then, her fear vanished when she saw the soft expression of the blue king.

He sat at the bed, with his eyes closed. His mouth was curved into a smile. His expression was soft and peaceful.

"Awashima-kun"

"Yes?"

"Call fushimi-kun, tell him to come back"

Seri needed a few seconds to process the sentence before she could responding. "Yes, captain, I will call him"

Captain, is he okay? He acted so weird since he woke up…

"I'm in a very good mood, I want some tea…"

She smiled upon his quest. "Understood"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

A/N: Poor Reisi XDb

He was shocked at the first, and the laugh like some crazy as he realized that he was 'tricked'\

Happy new year prank from Awashima XDa

Ehehehe…..

**Leave me reviews one or two per person and I'll update!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Past:Present**

**Side:Past+Memory**

**Chapter 9: Possession.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own. :D**

**.**

.

.

* * *

Even still, everything happened for a reason. Someday, this will also have a beautiful outcome.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Reisi was fourteen when she was eighteen.

When she reached the age of eighteen, she invited the teen to her birthday party. Firstly, he rejected the invitation of hers.

But after a few days later, a day before the party was held. He called her, asking for the place the party was held. But the answer was…

"Hm? I cancel them already…"

Reisi was a bit surprised when he heard her answer. She was the type who could change drastically, but since she was a happy going person, Reisi never thought that she would do something like canceling her it because I rejected her invitation?

He sighed and rubbed his temple. "Why do you cancel it? Is it because I rejected your invitation?"

On the other side of the phone, he could heard the way she chuckled lightly. "Well… that's one of my reasons canceling them."

"What's the other reasons?"

"Well… who knows? But if you really want to know, tomorrow, you may come to my house"

He sighed once again. "Then wasn't this the same? You are inviting me aren't you?"

"Hehehehe…. I do cancel them. I have my reasons to do so. That's why this is not an invitation. That's why you're free not to come"

"Bu—"

And then, when he was about to complain, she just hanged up the phone.

That's why Reisi hated her. She was irresponsible, unreasonable, irrational. She did things constantly as she liked. She was a very loud persona that would always bothering his reading time, puzzled time, eating time, and sometimes his bath time and his bed time. Which pissed him to no end. And when me meant bath time and bed time, it means she would suddenly be around him that he wouldn't able to take his bath or sleep. Peacefully that is.

He putted his phone back to his desk, beside a cup of his green tea, and then continued his puzzle which was beside his puzzle.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

The next day, as she told, Reisi visited her house. It was a small house with white fence, since she and her father lived in separated place, she was mostly alone. Considering her personality, of course she wouldn't able to stay here for a day. No wonder she would always bothering him anywhere anytime.

He walked to the entrance of the house and ringed the bell. But after a while, there wasn't anyone who had come out.

Out of curiosity, he touched the door knob and opened the door himself. Which was unexpected to be left unlocked.

How careless.

He took a few steps inside the house, making his way to the kitchen. After all, this wasn't the first time he entered her house. Second time to be precisely. But since Reisi was a perspective person, he would recognize the place in matter of seconds. Any items in it, They were still exactly at the same spot. Untouched.

They were not in mess, but he could see the layer of the dust tingling. Of course he could only saw them through his glasses.

Soon, he entered the kitchen. Only to found nothing but a single picture on the table. The picture was a small one. It could be a picture from some pendant.

He took the picture on his hand and looked around before he keep it into his pocket.

After it, he walked to the second story. At the second floor, there were a bedroom, and a bathroom. Since the bathroom was empty, then he go ahead to the bedroom.

The bedroom's room was left unclosed a bit and when he took a closer peek into the bedroom. He saw her sat on her bad, looking at a book.

She stare at the book for a while before torn the page she was reading. After crushing it, she threw it into the floor.

As the crushed paper fallen near the door, that makes her realized the teen had been looking for a while.

"How long had you been here?" she asked and smiled innocently to him. "How long?"

"For a while"

Reisi walked into the room and took the crushed paper. He uncurled the paper to see what's in it. But it was actually a piece of picture.

"Why are you throwing this?"

It was a picture of a man, holding a bundle between his hands. The bundle was a small baby with black hair. Same as his father.

"Who is this?"

She didn't answer his question. She stood from the bed and walked closer and closer to him. And when she was directly in front of him, she grabbed his hair, pulling them and hit him to the floor.

The teen could only whined as he felt he hurt on his back, spreading so fast. "Ukh—"

She looked down at him and glared, her right hand grabbed the paper from Reisi's side and torn them into pieces. After that, she threw them into the dustbin.

The expresless face remained indifferent. "Let's go down"

For he who knew little about her, that was shocking. But for someone who had known her for so long, that was the real her without mask.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Reis sat in silence at the kitchen as he stared at her back as she was preparing some food for him.

Soon, she come forth and put a bowl of soup in front of him. It was a simple kimchi soup with some seaweed and shrimp.

"Gomen ne~ But since I don't know how to cook, I can only give you this…" She said as she tried to force a small smile.

"Kim chi soup?" he said and then he took the spoon beside him, and taste a bit of the soup. "It has no taste. Your cooking way was horrible"

"I'm sorry, but this is my best!" She puffed her cheek as she whined. "Ahh… Then, why don't you try to cook instead?"

Reisi sighed as he stood up from the chair. "Then, I'll be using you kitchen"

"Eh? EHHH? YOU'RE GONNA COOK?!" she loudly and disbelievingly asked. Then, she coughed a few times before continuing. "You mean, you can cook?"

"I do"

Upon hearing the teen's answer, she laughed lightly. "As expected from a loner virgin~"

Reisi keep cutting the carrot, and then the lettuce. He continued to putting the cutted ingredients to the boiled water. "stop calling me that!" He complained as he blushed under his bangs.

"Reisi~ You are more suited to be a girl"

"Stop teasing me, if you will?"

"Hmm… Maybe I will"

Fifteen minutes later,

"H-how did you make this?!"

"I have the manual at home"

"So, you make this with a manual?! Incredible!"

Reisi would never admit it, but he actually blushed when he heard her. "Well, eat up"

"Hehehehe…" She grinned at him, but still didn't touched the food.

Reisi eyed her suspiciously while taking a sip his tea. "What are you grinning at?"

"You remind me of my father~"

"The king?"

"No" She chuckled. "I mean my biological father. He would cook for me and my oka-san"

Reisi put down his tea cup and took his chopstick. Preparing to dig into his bowl of rice. "What kind of father is he?"

"He was creepy… He had some weird fetish and sometimes he would call me with weird ways"

"Creepy ways?"

"Like this… RE~I~SHI~"

The teen munakata reishi choked and dropped his chopstick as he saw the creepy expression from his so called friend. "Uhuk uhuk uhuk—"

"What's wrong?" She asked as she titled her head. "Reisi?"

After drinkin a glass full of water, Reisi, at last could end his choked state. "What kind of father is that?" he pessimistically ask.

"It can't be helped, it's in our blood. At least, I don't creepily act around you~ Re~i~shi~"

No. No. You existance had been pretty creepy that you would appear almost everywhere I was. You even appeared in my bathroom. "You're actually creepy"

"I'll fry some meat…"

"I don't want anything from you, creepy"

She walked away from the table and go to the refrigerator. She take out a canned meat, and opened it. Putting it on a plate. Her left hand holding a kitchen knife and cute the meat into pieces.

"Now that you mentioned about creepy, a creepy girl asked me to introduce you to her. So I made my face pale and said it this way, 'That guy may seem harmless and cute, but he is a sadist and cruel, with personality problems. So I won't guarantee you'll be safety if I introduce him to you' and the suddenly, for some reason, she retracted her request~" She chuckled a bit before continued. "Since she has no chance at all, It doesn't hurt to squash her early like that.. Plus, I was kinda enjoying it"

Reisi looked at her, disbelieving what he heard as his jaw was left opened.

"But actually, It could have gone rather well"

What a poor girl.

Sakuya laughed lightly, but since Reisi couldn't see her face, he would rather call it chuckles. "If that were the case, this knife will be cutting you rather than this canned meat. I would love to cut you slowly and carefully, and ever so carefully, keep it 2 cm per cut and the I'll make it into packs."

"-cough- that doesn't sounds like a joke"

She grinned at him. "Cause I'm not joking~ But it's not like I won't let you have any lovers. But that girl wasn't your type. You may date any girl you like if I see they won't harm you, I can't say I'm not interested in flesh and blood"

The grin quickly changed into a light smile. "But I bet that day where you'll have a girl will not come. Because just like me who cannot fall in love, you won't be in love with anyone"

She stopped for a few seconds before she continued. "Even still, everything happened for a reason. Someday, this will also have a beautiful outcome. I believe it that way"

She walked to the table and move herself in front of the teen. Their faces were only of few inches a part. Of course, the teen Reisi blushed at that.

"Saku—?"

"After all, you're in my possession"

Reisi saw a smirked that he never saw before. An uneasiness grow in his heart.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Just as Munakata Reisi sat at his office, having thoughts about things that had happened in past. She was standing in front a grave.

She put down a bonquet of flowers at the grave and lay beside it. Then, she told about her fairly long journey to late father of hers.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

A/N: This chapter is more or less about their past. :D

So, review for update :D

You can ask me anything~ Even if it's not related to the story~

And…NieInteresuy Sie ;_;

where are you?


	10. Chapter 10

**Past:Present**

**Side:Present+Bios**

**Chapter 10: Proposal and Fetish.**

**Disclaimer: No, still no. :O**

**.**

**.**

** laciewalker . deviantart art / Sakuya2 - 354646753**

* * *

.

.

.

The blood spattered everywhere. Another man had died with his head cutted away from his body. Another tragic end for a human.

But even with their comrade died, the remaining three men didn't run away. They do feel scared, but that didn't made them flee.

"As the minister of welfare had ordered, we're here to kill you."

Fushimi Saruhiko, with his rapier in hand, he watched those underlings of the green clan attacking him.

Two of them once again, pointed their guns to him. Aiming for him. For the other one whom Saruhiko assumed as their leader stand between them.

"Why are you after me? You said the minister of welfare, didn't you?"

The leader of the man smirked. "You're a dangerous strain that could tiptoe the balance of the kings. Therefore, you must be disposed! You're existance are a problem"

'A strain? Am I somehow exposed?' Saruhiko thought to himself. 'This will be a problem then'

"I have no idea of what you're talking of" Saruhiko easily lied to the green clansmen. "I'm not a strain or whatever you're talking about"

"Heh! We'll see about it!" The green clans man said and then raised his hand. "Shot!"

But the other didn't respons to the order. Not before long, both Saruhiko and the green clansman noticed that the two men were dead. With their head stabbed with knives.

"Five to one isn't fair, don't you think so?"

The green clansman eyes widened as he felt his back stabbed with something. Another knife.

"You are supposed… to be dead…" the green clansman said before he fell and died in matter of seconds.

"Are you supposed to be dead?" Saruhiko monotonously asked, but his concetration was straight to her. With the rapier, he would be ready to attack her anytime. "I was sure I killed you"

"After long time no see, that's your first words huh?" she sighed. "It seems you're exposed. That minister of welfare is a sly one" she stated and the picked on of the green's gun, "You're in danger"

"What do you want?"

"I'm trying to be kind here. How if you learn how to control the sword? Even if you're a vassal of the slate, if you cannot use it's power, you'll still going to be hunted" she smirked and pointed the gun to him. "If you want, I can teach you... I am having good intent here, don't you have someone to protect~?

She dropped the gun and her lips curved into a smile. "So go home and think it carefully, I'm not your enemy, plus, I am no longer a vessel of the slate. I'm just a weak human now~"

Saruhiko sheath his rapier after a few seconds of eyeing her suspiciously. "Don't think I have forgiven you"

"It was not me. You still remember it right? You killed that person, not me. Shouldn't you understand it now? Or maybe you're too idiot~"

Saruhiko clicked his tongue. "Whatever…"

She reply the irritation of the bluenette with a sigh. "Good luck, you'll probably going to be scolded after this~ You draw your sword without permission!"

"I'll just ignore the vice commander".He started to walk away until he stopped and turned back to her direction. "By the way, why aren't you dead?"

.

.

.

She curved her lips into another smirk. "I've fallen in love with human the game they called as 'life'. Do you really expect me to end everything that way? Thus, I will always be part of your life, your game as well"

.

* * *

.

.

.

**2 hours later…**

"Aren't you supposed to hide yourself?"

Munakata Reisi sat at his office as a person entered the room. Reisi looked straightly at her as she smiled to him.

"Where am I supposed to hide? I have nowhere to go. After all, I am already lost since everything happened"

He sighed. "You know, not even I can keep you around. You are a strain that had been labelled as dangerous. In case if the green clan or the golden clan in chance, found you, they have the right to kill you in spot"

She chuckled as she walked to Reisi's tatami and poured herself a cup of green tea. "Well, I'm not that dangerous am I?"

The reason why the golden king and the minister of welfare wanted her dead wasn't because she was the vessel of the slate, but because she was a strain.

"You should not take easy about your power. Do you understand? Your power is the greatest danger to humanity. If you still act based on your free will, I will have to kill you as well" Reisi said as he speak in dark tone, threating her.

"When I was a child, I hated my father. He disowned me. But now, I understand why he did that. He did that to protect me. He knew that I will inherited Kaa-san's power as strain. He gave me to the golden king, knowing that I will show him this power, and he'll make me into one his clansman in order to use me as a tool to revive the dead... But I've really never expected any bold action, such as suicide from that man" She stopped speaking as she frowned and stared at the cup of tea. "I heard you had taken in Fushimi-kun again"

Reisi glance away from her, to the window that had been closed by curtain as the night had fallen. Receiving a praise from her had always been awkward.

"It was nothing"

"I see" she said and the took a sip of the tea, before continuing. "Are you curious why am I labelled as dangerous?"

He glanced at her and before not long, he nodded, telling her that he did curious. There weren't many strains counted as dangerous, and when one of them labelled as dangerous, him or her shall be disposed as soon as possible. By who doesn't matter.

"My ability is to cause distortion in the flow of time"

"Distortion in the flow of time?"

She nodded with her eyes closed. "With this ability, I can even make you, the blue king, to be never existed"

Reisi gasped under his breath. "What do you mean?"

"I can walk freely into any dimension of time I want to. In other words, I can change the past. That's why Otou-sama, The golden king, wanted me. To revive his long lost love. He did change the past, that person was reborn, and she was in me. Until a month ago" She spoke as she put the cup to the tatami and then looked at the king. "And I think you've realized this as well, Fushimi-kun has the same ability as mine"

"I see... Now I understand why you chosen to pass your throne. Unless Fushimi-kun is a vassal of the slate, he will be hunted when the golden king realized his potential. Am I wrong?" He eyed the raven head suspiciously. "But that means, you're exposing yourself to danger. Since you're not that idiot, I assume you had something under your sleeve" he speaked as he smirked.

Responding to the statement, she laughed lightly. "I don't have anything useful like that~"

"What a lie"

"The minister of welfare are aware of Fushimi-kun. After all 'that guy' had been researching about my old family background"

"That is a problem"

"To me it is"

The blue king took off his glasses and placed it on his table. He stood up from his seat and walked closer to her. And not before long, he touched her face with his right hand.

"Then, Are you really alright?" he asked with concern. His eyes were terrible sad, it looked like he could just cry anytime. Not only that, he sounded like he was … lonely.

But in contrary with him, she didn't even show any sign of emotions. Her expression was empty, just like a living doll. Her eyes were as cold as ice.

"Do I looked like I was not okay?"

"You sounded a bit unhappy. Just a bit" He smiled slightly as he could felt the warmth on his palm of hand. The first time he could touch her this way. It was pleasing. If only he could always do this. "If you really burdened with this, I can always take you in. How if we get married?"

"You…" She stared at him for a while. "Are you joking?"

"Do you think I am joking?" he smirked as he spoke.

"Then…" She paused. "The reason why you never dated with any girl is BECAUSE YOU LIKE OLDER WOMAN?!" she spoke as her hands quickly grabber some of his hair and with her head, she hit his fore head. "Are you idiot or something?! You've got such cute vice commander and when you recruited her I thought you like her! What the hell!?"

Reisi rubbed his forehead. It hurts. But somehow, it felt good. She was absolutely pissed and Reisi was glad pissing her. This was a payback.

"So… Are you going to accept my proposal?"

"Are you demanding the answer now?"

"Not really" He said as he pulled a box from his pocket. "But if you accepted my proposal. I want you to wear this ring" he said and opened the box, revealing a simple silver ring. It wasn't a ring with a big diamond or anything, just a plain ring.

Sakuya stared at the ring for a while and took it into her hand. "Idiot" she whispered as she kept looking at the plain ring. "I don't know what should I do now"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

A/N: :D Nyahahaha~

If some of you guys started to wonder why there are similar quotes from some anime and this fic.. Well, yes… I do take quotes and some act in some animes into this..

I guess, a few… maybe five or more!

REVIEW! So, I'll make the next chapter~


	11. Chapter 11

_**Past:Present**_

_**Side:Present+Bios**_

**Chapter 11: Ring and thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own K. Though I wish I owned it.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

The thick snow, slowly dissapered. Leaving traces of water. Spring would slowly consume the winter's existance from the land. Slowly… like the darkness that would consume the light away.

The sound of cicadas could be heard even if it's faint. The sunlight had shone upon the town even if it's not really bright.

She sat under the sakura huge tree. It hadn't blossomed yet. It was only dry sticks of the brownish tree.

A book was on her hands as she sat at the ground, but she doesn't seems to pay attention on it. Instead, she slept on her sitting position. Sleeping soundlessly, without even making a single move. Just like a maneqquine doll.

A man walked closer and closer to the sleeping person. A step, two step, three steps, and the he reaches right in front of her. But even so, she didn't move. She just slept that way. Ignoring every sounds that might entered her ears. Until that man spoke…

"Don't sleep here. You know I can't keep my eyes twenty four hours on you"

She slowly opened her eyes and looked up to the man with glasses. She stared at him for a while until she really wake up from her short nap.

The first word she said wasn't hello or anything. "Reisi? Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be at headquarters at these time?"

Reisi sighed lightly. "I came back because you didn't pick up my call"

She chuckled lightly as she heard his reason. It was a funny reason. She smiled softly to him as she stood up. "I was just taking a nap here"

"At a local park"

"Yes, what's wrong with it? This park is always empty"

"Still. This is a public place"

Her right hand move slowly until she reached his head and patted it softly, lightly, and full of affection. Her smile didn't cease, but it become more and more softer. As well as her eyes. It was almost like patting a child. "It's fine. I will be alright"

He sighed once again. "It won't be alright. You are targeted by the greens, you know that?"

"You don't have to worry about me" she said as her hand left his head after caressed his face a few times. "I'll be alright. It's okay. Everything will be fine" she frowned after she spoke. Her expression showed that she was in a deep thought.

Reisi was about to open his mouth, but hold himself in as she looked up and stared at him. "Reisi, I'm sorry"

"For?"

She stopped speaking a for a few seconds and glanced away from him, hiding her face from him. "I will be leaving for a while"

He eyed her suspiciously. "To where?"

"Okinawa… I have bad feelings" she said, almost like whispering as she looked up to the sky. "It feels like a storm will come"

Reisi looked up as well, and saw the sky. It was not bright. Not blue, but dark. A drip of water dripped on his cheek as he stared at it.

Not a second after it, the rain become faster and faster. The sound of lighting and the sound of it appeared. The wind become so strong and cold.

Spontanously, he quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her away. Heading to the nearest shealther avaible. His house. Since it was only a few meters from the park.

But it was just a few steps from the spot they were, she tripped and almost fell. Luckily, there was Reisi to hold her from falling. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

Her hands, her body, trembled. She slowly grabbed his shoulder and clinged on him, holding him tight againts herself.

"What's wrong, Saku?" he asked as he hold her.

"The king.. is back… Just like the Homra's girl predicted… I'm scared… That person doesn't seem to be only targeting me.."

She became breathless and her body trembled even more than before. Her face was showing a that she was terrified of something. Something he didn't knew…

"Hey, Saku!"

But she didn't respond to his call. No matter how many times he called her name. The only thing she knew was someone will come for her.

Reisi was desperate. He had never seen she so terrified before. And then he realized that he knew too little about her. He didn't know what she fears or what she likes… Nothing.

His grip become tighther as the rain become harder.

Then she was surprised and her eyes widened when she felt a pair of lips crushing into hers. It wasn't soft at all.

But they continued even so, ignoring the rain. Just like that.

.

.

.

.

.

The room was dark. Only a bit of the sunlight entered the room through the window by curtain that was half closed.

The sound of closing door and foot steps could be heard in the dark room. A small noises of moans could be heard as well.

"Wh..a—"

The words were forced to be silent when their lips crushed once again. The king's hand freely roamed anywhere he liked and it was matter of seconds before he pulled her clothes away.

But when he reached his bedroom, he had reached point where he could see her naked figure. He stopped and just stare that way.

"What… do you think you are doing?" she asked slowly as she covered her chest with the nearest cloth she could grab, Reisi's white wet shirt. Her face was all red as she blushed even harded than before

Reisi laughed. Instead of answering the question. He laughed lightly and the smiled as he stared at her. "This is my first time, seeing you all embrassed like this. I can't say if I'm not glad"

Both of the sat the bed. The sheet was wet because of their wet clothes and bodies slammed into it. Not only wet, it was so messed.

"Ha? Are you messing with me?!"

"I'm not" The blue king said and then moved closer to her, forcing her to move back wards until her back touches the bed post. "I love you" he said when his face and her face was only an inch apart. "And I'm glad that you kept the ring I gave you"

Reisi looked at the ring that was hanged as a necklace on her neck and smiled softly. "Then, I assume you agreed…"

"Ba—baka! I keep it because it seems expensive!"

"Then it means, you're okay with someone like me"

"You…" she frowned as she spoke. "You've done so many things. I suppose it was my fault. I've dragged you into this way. I've made you killed someone. It's all my fa—"

Unlike before, this time, It could be called as kiss. It was soft, warm and full of affection. It's like the king was showing his deepest feeling.

"It's not you fault, I chose it on my own" he smiled and said. "Now, you have no reason to reject me, don't you?"

Sakuya didn't reply to the question and stared to her lap silently. Uneasiness. Reisi could sense her uneasiness.

"You should just back to your old self. As long as you're with me, no one will dare to hurt you"

A nod.

By that answer, you have agreed to stay by my side. And As long as I keep you by my side, no one will come after you anymore. Because I am a king. And I chose to be a king to reach you, and now, at last, I can hold you this way.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: Good morning! OHAYO! Mina-san~ **

**(cannot make lemon, sorry)**

**I'm usagi de Yuuki! Back! **

**:D If you have any questions just ask me! Or maybe you want to chat or maybe you have something to say to me! Tell! **

**Reivews~ ****‿≖**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Past:Present**_

_**Side:Present+The Distress**_

**Chapter 12: An Eye for an eye.**

**Disclaimer: I am now happily claiming that K is mine. :D Nope. Just joking **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

February First.

"What?"

Awashima Seri nodded and the drank the wine. Kusanagi Izumo stood behind the bar, looking at the blonde woman. He had just heard some news from the Scepter 4 vice commander.

"I'm saying that I'm going to Okinawa"

"When?"

"Two hour from now"

"What?! That's too sudden. Are you sure you will be fine? You know, going to that place isn't the best option now"

"It can't be helped. Aren't you invited as well?" Seri stared at the man as she finished her drink and put the glass down. "Even if the red king isn't present anymore. I think you should attend the invitation"

"But… this thing is for Mikoto, not me"

Seri sighed. "That's why you're going for his replacement. Plus, don't you want to meet the sender as well?"

Izumo gulped before he opened his mouth once more and looked at the piece of invitation paper beside the woman's right hand. "The Minister of Welfare"

"There must be a reason, why the minister of welfare invites the red king even by knowing he's dead" Seri spoke as she stared at the bartender. "I've bought a ticket for you. You'll come with me"

"But Seri-chan, why are you going? You don't have buisness with the greens. Just because you were invited, doesn't mean you must go there. There is no guarantee everything will be safe" Izumo said, worriedly as he tried to convice the vice commander to stay. "It's better if we ignore this thing, don't we?"

"No, I'm going. That invitation was clearly for me, not for the captain. Plus, I have something I need to confirm"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

He stepped out from the limo and she followed soon. They were standing in front a huge mansion in the island of Okinawa. The reason why they were there was because Reisi accepted an invitation from the minister of welfare and the other thing that made the king suspicious, was that another invitation was sent to his place, an invitation for the daugther of the Golden king. Then by that, it mean the minister of welfare had known she was with him.

Reisi's left hand was tightly gripped by the raven woman. She was somehow, scared. It was like something bad would happen and she was scared. She kept walking while frowning as her hands tightly gripping the king's hand.

He looked at her, worriedly. "Is there anything wrong?"

She shooked her head. "I'm fine" she said as she forced a smile, reassuring that herself was fine. "I'm just a bit tired" she said and frowned once again.

A maid appeared and greeted them both and asked them to follow her.

"I see…" He said and started walking. Still hoding the king's hand, she followed him in silent until they reached a large room. It was a luxurious large living room, with a fireplace and seats in front of it. Next to the sofa, a beautiful crafted stairs was visible.

But another thing captured the king's eyes. "Awashima-kun?"

The vice commander was not in her official outfit. She wore a simpler clothed with high heels and a light colored fur covered jacket. "Captain, why are you here?"

Next to the woman, there was a blonde man and a child. HOMRA's bartender and their strain, Kushina Anna.

"Why are you here, Awashima-kun?"

"I was invited into this tea party" She said and looked at the person beside her king. "Long time no see, Kokujyouji-san"

Sakuya blushed a bit when Seri called her. She nodded a bit and make a smile for the blonde woman. "Good to see you again" she said, still holding Reisi. "Awashima-san"

But the greet was interrupted as they heard the sound of a pair of hands clapping. They turned to the source of the sound. A man on his late twenties was there. He had black long hair that was tied into a ponytail and bright green eyes.

"I thank you all for coming to my mansion" the man said as he walked down the stairs while smiling. "It must be tiring to coming here all way from Shizume"

"It is a honour for us to be invited" Izumo said nervously while Anna hid behind his legs. "Minister of welfare, but I must apologize—"

The black haired man chuckled. "I was playing a bit when I wrote Suoh Mikoto's name. It was originally for you. I've invited the golden king, but he didn't seem to come here" He said and took a walked closer to the bartender. "Then I'll be straight forward"

His shadows darkened Anna's face. And In fear, the little girl quickly hid behing Izumo once again. Her hands was trembling. Izumo himself could feel the atmosphere in the room.

"I asked you all to come here, in order to uncover the truth" the minister said and walked away after nodded at the bartender.

"Truth?" Reisi quickly asked. "What truth?"

"The truth about the strain beside you" He said and pointed to Sakuya. "You maybe don't know, but that strain beside you, is holding a dark secret. We need to know it"

Reisi glared at the minister. "What complain do you have against my wife?"

"Nothing practically, I just need to that strain's powers to uncover the truth. I need the power to show us the past. After all, strains must obey the king's order"

She flinched a bit when she heard the minister's statement. Reisi, realized that, he, once again, glared at the minister of welfare.

The minister of welfare smirked. "How about come back to me, Sakuya-san? You know I had lots of problem after you gone"

"I don't belong to you nor your clan. I was just following you for a time being because I need your power to control me" Sakuya spoke as she let go of Reisi's hand and step in front. "I'm no longer bound with you"

The man laughed. "True, I had found your replacement"

She gasped. Her eyes widened slightly as she heard his sentence. "You couldn't mean?!"

Suddenly, a wave of green auras tackled her and made her almost fell to the ground, if only Reisi was not there.

"Don't yell at me, lowly strain. Know your place!" he yelled and glared to her, but the glare quickly faded. Replaced by a smirk. "Now… I'll just have to give you a bit force"

Suddenly, from her mouth, she spitted fresh blood an coughed hardly. Her hands were covering her mouth, but the blood keep spilling.

"Then, let our tea party begin!"

Soon, the people in the room, Seri, Izumo, Anna, Reisi, Sakuya, and the Minister of welfare was brought into another dimension. The vision of past.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

A teen girl walked into the garden of the golden king's house. There was a party held there, but the golden king personally didn't attend it. More like it was a party for clansmen. And not only the golden clansmen were there, the green clansmen were there as well. The golden clan and green clan had been ally for a long time.

Kokujyouji Sakuya, 13 years old, she walked into the empty garden behind the house. She just didn't like crowds, so she decided to hide somewhere.

When she was there, she saw a young man. A beautiful young man with a pair of green eyes. She walked closer to him and called him. "Hey you, why are you here?" she asked.

He turned and looked at her with a kind smile. "I just don't like loud places"

She nodded and smiled lightly. "Me too"

"Your eyes, they are beautiful"

She stared at him, confused. "Hm? Aren't they just normal?"

"Those color, like the sea's blue. I liked them. I could stare at them forever"

She blushed. "Well, thank you"

But one unexpected thing happened. His hands was fast, he grabbed her head with his hand, while the other one dig into her left eye. Making it bleed.

She shouted loudly. But the noise from the house covered it. Her hands wre covering her now broken eye and fell to the ground. In pain, she kept crying. But no one heard her.

The young man looked at the eye ball he plugged. "This is beautiful. Don't forget who had done this to you, okay?"

.

* * *

.

.

The next day, she woke up at a hospital. He left eye was bandaged.

When I woke up, my left eye had gone. But the pain still left there. It pains me.

She walked out from the room and walked around the hospital without anywhere to go. No one to care. Just alone. Until she met a woman on wheelchair. The woman looked like she was in her early thirties.

Sakuya walked closer to them, she looked at the baby silently. Until the woman called her.

"You, what's your name?"

She was silent for a while until she decided to told her name. "Sakuya"

"Sakuya-chan, Did you lost your eye?" the woman asked.

'Why do you have to ask something so oblivious, are you dumb?' sakuya thought.

The woman smiled. "Today the doctor said, I'm not going to live long enough to see my son's birhtday. Apparently, I have cancer. If you like, would you use my eye after I die?"

Why is this person smiling, even though she is going to die?

"Thank you" Sakuya replied shortly.

A month after that, the woman died. The eye was successfully transplanted into her. The eye which belonged to a death woman. The eye which its color was different from hers.

* * *

The next month,

The young female with heterochromia eyes walked into a small laboratory under the golden king's headquarters. That laboratory was hidden, but she managed to enter. It was firstly, because of curiousity. But then after she found out more and more. It had turned out more than a mere curiosity.

At the laboratory, there was a dead body of a child. Laying at the operation table.

She waked closer and closer to the body. She slowly, moved her hands to the body and touched it's arm.

Suddenly, the dead boy shot opened his eye and, with the big widened eyes, he stared at her.

The next she knew, everything became dark.

.

.

.

* * *

"I see... Now, we know why the colorless king could run away from the golden king's prison"

Izumo glared at the man. "What... is that?"

"Memory. I forced the visualization using that strain's power. What a strong power indeed" the minister of welfare said as he sat on the round table. "Munakata-kun, I suggest you to return that strain to me... Unless you want another clan war"

.

.

* * *

.

.

A/N: Boring? Yes, I know,

Hey, I write this 2 hours before school and I haven't slept for all night

So, forgive me and review~ 3

I accept any questions, even if they aren't about my fics :0

Just review~ 3


	13. Chapter 13

_**Past:Present**_

_**Side:Present+The Distress**_

**Chapter 13: Awakening**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own. My dear, If I own, I'm making Sarumi in the anime already e_e**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

Dark. It was only Dark. He couldn't see anything. Just pitch black. Dark.

Saruhiko slowly opened his eyes, but, the sunlight was just too harsh making him covered his eyes with his hand. And after a few seconds, his sight finally met the white ceiling.

His body hurts. He groaned it pain as he tried sat up. When he finally got able to sat, he groaned even harder. His body, not only it was hurting, it was powerless.

He found his chest bandaged with white bandages. His chest until his stomach were fully covered by it.

'Am I wounded? What happened?' the bluenette thought to himself until the images and flashes of his memories showed up. 'Then It was real? Then, who saved me? How about Misaki?'

He looked around, checking, examining his surroundings. It was a simple room with a desk, a cupboard and a bed which he was using.

Saruhiko stood up and waked away from the bed. Towards the door, only with the bandages and a long pants covering him.

He opened the door a little and took a peek outside, and then, after checking if it's safe he walked out of the room.

"Oya, I see you're awake faster than I thought"

Saruhiko, upon hearing the soft voice, he turned to its direction. It was strange how he didn't notice someone's presence near him even though the other person was next to him. His blue eyes met a pair of heterochromatic, red and blue colored eyes.

For sometime, he was startled. He took a few step back into the room. While the other person quickly followed him in while smiling.

"You… Aren't you dead?" Saruhiko asked while staring disbelieved. "I was sure, I killed you back then"

She nodded and smirked. "True.. You've killed me back then at the island. But the one you killed isn't me, but the other me. And I'm grateful to you for that."

"I don't know what you're talking about" Saruhiko murmured and glared to her. "Firstly, where is Misa—"

"Misaki-san, ne? that boy was taken by the minister of welfare, those greens. And it's all because youre incompetence" she said as she sighed lightly. "Even though I've given you such power. But well, everyone needs to learn. My bad, I forget that you need to learn about your power as well"

"WHERE IS MISAKI?! SAY IT!"

"Aah… Don't think about saving him. You can't win against that sly man"

Saruhiko's hands quickly gripped her shoulder tightly as he glared at her. "Where is Misaki?"

"Fushimi-kun… If you are interested, I can lend you a hand"

"eh?" saruhiko murmured to himself as he looked at the petite woman as he got confused by her words.

"I can help you. I want you to control that power of yours. And If you success on it, I'll tell you where's Misaki-san as reward. How does that sounds?"

"Don't fuck with me! Misaki needs me. NOW!" he yelled.

But when he yelled, her left hand quickly moved up and slapped the right side of his slap was hard as it left the reddish color on his pale skin.

Saruhiko stared at her with his jaw left opened. Who would have expected a slap from her?

He silently give thought to her words again. And after a few seconds of re-thought. He finally calmed down. Is this person trying to help me?

After that, she smiled to him. "Good. Now you have calmed down" She said and walked away from him, towards the wooden door. "I've left a change of clothes in the cupboard for you. I'll wait downstairs." She said and waved before she left to the lower floor.

Saruhiko looked at the brown cupboard and walked to it. He opened it and found a piece of white shirt and a long black pants. Simple, but he couldn't say he hated it. He quickly changed into it and left the room.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Saruhiko walked downstairs. To his left side, there was a kitchen and at his right side, there was a living room.

He walked into the kitchen and saw a certain person cutting some carrots and lettuce at the counter table.

Saruhiko walked closer to that man and called out. "Captain?"

The taller man looked at Saruhiko with no emotions written on his face. "You're already awake. Then I'll have to prepare another meal" the captain whispered lightly and continue with his cooking. Ignoring his third in command's puzzled face.

"Captain?"

"Yes?"

"Where is this place? And why are you cooking? Not to mention you're wearing an apron with a teddy bear on it" saruhiko asked while staring at the teddy bear picture on the apron Reisi's wearing.

"My house. And is it wrong for me to cook?"

"no"

"Then stop talking and take a seat" reisi said and poured a table spoon of salt into the boiled water after putting the carrot in first. Not a minute after that, Reisi added a bunch of properly cutted meat into it.

"Captain..?"

"Yes?"

"Where is that woman? And who is she?" Saruhiko asked after looking at the room, checking for Sakuya's presence. But she was nowhere to be found.

"That woman? Are you talking about my wife?" Reisi asked back as he took a sip of his coffee which he put on the counter when he was cooking after he took off the apron.

No matter what time Saruhiko saw that, his captain wearing an apron was weird. Not to mention the bear, made him looked like a pedo bear.

"Wife?"

"What are you both talking about?"

Both men turned to the source of the questions. Saruhiko was startled because he found her behind him, standing soundlessly. As for Reisi, he had gotten used to her 'suddebly appear' habit.

"Fushimi-kun was asking about you" Reisi said as he gave a smirk to her. "It seems he was a bit curious"

"No, I wasn't and I'm not curious" saruhiko denied the statement.

Sakuya chuckled lightly as she sat down across to the bluenette. "Oya, just be honest, almost everyone get curious once they met me. Well… yeah, almost everyone.. But there is person who are annoyed with me as well and want me to left. But yep, at the end that person will be curious about me as well. Maybe you can say I have the talent to attract people~ By the way Reisi, is the dinner ready yet?"

"Okay, you bring the tableware out" Reisi said shortly and turned off the stove.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

A/N: :D So, you know that Saru is not dead T_T (( IF YOU READ UNIDENTIFIED))

And how Reisi and Saku's weird relationship 3

Just imagine our blue king wearing a light blue apron with a big bear on it. xD

Now, reviews O_O

Do you understand?


End file.
